


Jealousy

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drugs, Early Work, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Swearing, non-lubricated anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu has finally had it with Miyagi's come-ons to Hiroki. In revenge he sets out to have a one-night fling with a random stranger, but this decision has dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is a main theme, but is only specifically described in two chapters. 
> 
> I left some unanswered plot-holes, but this was my first multi-chapter fic, and my first attempt at lemon. 
> 
> The original idea was quite simple: Shinobu cheats and does not enjoy it, Miyagi is upset, they make up. However, as you can tell from the tags, the story evolved.

The scene before his eyes made him sick to his stomach. Kamijou lay pinned to the office floor; shirt open and rumpled. His hair was tousled. Miyagi was positioned above him, both hands braced on the floor, face turned toward the doorway in guilty shock.

"I told you to get the hell off me!" Kamijou groped for a book but found none. He struggled out from under his superior. "I'll just go prepare for my class now," he said eyeing Shinobu. As he turned to make his leave, he glimpsed a book, which he threw hitting Miyagi square in the forehead. 

With Kamijou gone, Shinobu charged at Miyagi grabbing onto his shirt collar. 

"You fucking asshole! Why are you always going at it with him? Why? Do I not satisfy you enough?" His eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. 

"Calm down, Shinobu-chin. I wasn't going at it with him. I was just having some fun." 

"Well, I don't like the way you go about having a good time." He turned to leave but was stopped by Miyagi's protest. 

"Wait, Shinobu. What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What exactly do you find right about this situation? What's right about finding your boyfriend constantly doing perverted things with his assistant?" 

"But they're just games. I haven't done anything." 

"The only reason that you haven't done anything is because every time you try I interrupt you! What will I walk in on next? Him wearing a maid uniform, serving you tea as you stare at his ass? Or maybe since you like games so much, you'll be playing shiver me timbers. I don't know why I wanted you as a boyfriend in the first place. You are a worst boyfriend ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobu was wallowing in his misery at the bar's counter. He had walked blindly into the first bar he'd seen, which unbeknownst to him happened to be a gay bar. Normally he would have found it strange that there appeared to be no women in the place, but he was too pissed to notice. He ordered another drink, and glared at the bartender when he made no move to deliver. 

"Boy, I think you have had enough." 

"Screw you! If I want to get wasted I'll get wasted. It's none of your business!" 

Shinobu felt hot breath against his neck."Don't be too hard on the old man." 

He spun around eyeing the blond who looked about his age. "He's just trying to look out for you." 

There was something about the stranger that irked him. Something about his eyes, and he spoke as if everything were a joke to him. "Why don't you come with me? I can help you forget your problems." He smirked. 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" 

"I think I can manage." His eyes clouded with a dangerously lustful haze. "I have my ways." 

"And what if I object?" 

"You can't refuse. I always get what I want." 

"Ha! So do I. And do you know what I want? I want to be left alone to get wasted, so shove off." 

"That's not want you really want. We both know that." Shinobu flinched at the feel of the stranger's hand upon his shoulder. 

"Even if you were right, why would I possibly go for a jerk like you? How do you even know I'm into guys, huh?" 

"You are in a gay bar, moron. You wouldn't be in here if you weren't looking for a good time." His smirk and eyes were as devious as the devil's. 

"Fuck you!" 

"That's what I'm hoping for" 

"You are beyond sick, bastard!" 

"You don't know the half of it" 

"Why me anyway? You don't know anything about me." 

"Don't I? I know that you are in a relationship with an older man. The age difference bothers you, and you feel that your inexperience of life is hindering him. Now you are mad, because you believe he may be cheating on you. You are so pitiful it excites me." 

"How the hell can you know all that?" 

"Let's call it intuition" 

"Intuition my ass. Have you been stalking me?" 

"Have you ever heard of woman's intuition? That's basically it, except I am in no way a woman. I like giving it up the ass, not the other way around." 

"Then we have a problem then, because so do I" This evoked a laugh. 

"You are a terrible liar. I doubt you are capable of even putting it in let alone getting the job done." Shinobu glared shoving the hand off his shoulder. 

"I think I'll be leaving now." 

"Good idea. Let's go to my place." 

"I never said I was leaving with you." 

"You didn't have to. Enough talking." He broke the space between them by pulling Shinobu into a crushing kiss. The unfamiliar mouth felt hot pressed against his own. He couldn't help but release a soft moan. The ferocity of the kiss and the alcohol was messing with his brain, making the world spin. 

"Ah, hem. If you two don't mind, could you please find a room? This is a public place, and I will not lose business because of your conversions."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobu was roughly thrown upon the bed. He was still recovering from the impact when the stranger was upon him. He was filled with heat as his entire body was pressed into the mattress.

"Ugh," he moaned as the stranger touched his erection through his jeans. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" the stranger mocked. 

"What the hell do you think?" 

Izuki eyed his reddened face with pleasure. "You don't have much experience do you?" 

"I've had sex plenty of times" 

"Only with that boyfriend of yours, though. Am I right?" That's right Miyagi. Why was he even here doing this? Shinobu honestly couldn't remember. He started to get up, but the stranger stopped him by using his weight to pin him down. 

"Now, now. There'll be none of that. You haven't even begun to satisfy me yet." Shinobu shivered in fear realizing that He had gone too far to quit now. 

Izuki shoved his hands under Shinobu's shirt causing him to yelp as he took his right nipple into hand. The feeling was so familiar yet so foreign it was almost painful. As Izuki twisted at the reddened area he also began to fondle with his pant's zipper. Shinobu could hear the man's pants slide down, and he began to grow even more nervous. This had so not been a good idea. 

Izuki quickly pulled Shinobu's shirt over his head exposing the flesh that his hands had already claimed. Leaning down, Izuki snaked his tongue out glazing over the tissue. His saliva left a gleaming trail over Shinobu's body. He groaned a bit rubbing his clad erection against the bed as he traveled further. He quickly hit the beginning of Shinobu's pants. He took the zipper into his fingers delicately, slowly pulling it down. Lowering the pants, his eyes danced in need at the cuteness of Shinobu's covered manhood. He cupped his right butt cheek enjoying the feel but wanting more. Removing the material, he hummed at the sight of Shinobu who was already leaking precum. 

All the while Shinobu was reminiscing about the times he had done these things with Miyagi. The stranger brushed his erection with his thumb lightly causing Shinobu to whimper. 

"Do you like that?" Izuki smirked before unexpectedly taking him into his mouth. The hot feel of that mouth on him drove Shinobu into a craze. Thrashing his head he moaned. 

Taking him in entirely, Izuki rose and fell again in an even fashion. Shinobu couldn't help but raise his hips to meet the mouth pushing as much in as he could. He didn't care one bit if the man choked, but Izuki was experienced, and the organ didn't faze him in any way. 

"Uh," instead he was enjoying the action, a lot. He could feel Shinobu's muscles begin to clench, and suddenly the warm cavern was gone. 

"No!" Shinobu cried at the loss. He had been so close to his release. This man was such a bastard. 

He began feeling up Shinobu's hole causing Shinobu to jerk away. This felt way too wrong. Eyes in shock he stared at Izuki. 

"What's the matter?" His smirk had not been shaken by the reaction. When Shinobu failed to reply, he busied himself with removing his remaining clothes. Shinobu's eyes were drawn to the man's protruding penis. It was humongous. He had thought that Miyagi had the biggest in the world. He felt so naive. The penis could not compare with Miyagi's in length, but in circumference it won without a doubt. It was frightening. That was going to be pushed within him? He resumed shaking in fear. This had definitely not been a good idea. 

Seeing the shaking boy, Izuki took him into his arms in fake comfort. "There, there," he mocked pleasantly before pushing quickly into Shinobu's opening with his index finger. The intrusion was so unexpected Shinobu threw his weight back in a useless attempt to escape. 

"Be still my little deer. The hunter has caught you. There will be no escaping now, so just be still and allow me to play. If you behave, maybe I will let you free after." 

Shinubo could feel tears begin to sting his eyes. Why did this man have to be so cruel? 

Izuki's finger quickened hitting Shinobu's pleasure spot. Involuntarily Shinobu cried out in pleasure. Izuki pushed a second finger in, though Shinobu was not really ready for another. After a few pushes Izuki grew bored and decided to just go for it. Pushing Shinobu down flat on his back he raised the boy's legs over his shoulders and slammed into him without warning. 

Miyagi had always lovingly prepared him to lessen the pain, but Izuki's preparation could hardly be considered preparation at all, plus he had not used any form of lubricant. This felt as if his whole body was being ripped apart. Even worse, the man gave him no time to adjust before he began moving again. Wasting no time, Izuki plunged his whole self into Shinobu before pulling out and slamming back in. He repeated this full throttle leaving Shinobu with a strong aching pain along with the pleasure. He could not deny the growing pleasure pooling within him. 

He almost called out Miyagi's name, but then he remembered that this was not Miyagi. He need not look at the man to know this was not his love. Nothing this man did felt like Miyagi. Shinobu had never felt so dirty; so violated. Why in God's name had he come here? It was his destiny to be with Miyagi, not to be a cheating whore. But wasn't that the reason he had been mad to begin with? Because Miyagi was a cheating piece of scum? But what proof did he have? Spending time with his coworker and being in inappropriate positions with him could just be a coincidence. He'd seen plenty of it in the movies. And now here he was cheating on Miyagi with some stranger he met at a bar. Tears started to flow from his eyes in heavy streams. 

"Yes, cry. Unleash all your agony. It only makes it more pleasurable." Izuki climaxed filling Shinobu's insides and leaking out. His expression was that of the king of the world. 

Shinobu followed with his own squirted release, but he was not filled with the pleasantly warm sensation he normal was. Instead he felt empty. As if he had just lost a part of himself that could never return. He stared at the trail of cum he had left upon the man's stomach in silence. The man dipped his finger into it and licked it clean. It was disgusting to see this man tasting him. 

"Only Miyagi should be allowed to do that," Shinobu thought before realizing it. There was no way that Miyagi would do anything like this. Sex without love was awful, at least he hoped that Miyagi would find it as awful as he did. 

"Now, wasn't that fun?" 

"Not really," Shinobu glared not making eye contact in an attempt to compose himself. 

"Aw, come on. It must have been somewhat fulfilling. You called your boyfriend's name pretty loudly." He hadn't realized that he'd called out. 

"As if it matters to you if I enjoyed it or not. You only care about your own pleasure. Now just get out, and leave me alone!" 

"But this is my house." 

"I don't care. Get out!" 

"Okay, okay," the man smirked at him before grabbing his clothes and heading out. 

When Shinobu heard the door close he fell back against the pillows as hard as he could and started screaming out his frustrations. "Son of a bitch!" he hoped that things would be better when he was back with Miyagi.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun of morning woke Shinobu. He squinted at the light illuminating from the window and rolled a little into the sheets. Something that was caked on the bedding brushed his bare skin reminding him of the events of the previous night. Cum was coating the stranger's sheets, but Shinobu could care less. It wasn't his job to clean some bastard's sheets. He contemplated if he should go home, or if he should try Miyagi's place. He turned to look at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. It read 10:30 a.m. Miyagi would be at work by now.

Shinobu put his clothes from yesterday back on and exited the bedroom. He was surprised to find the rest of the apartment as empty of life as the bedroom. Had the stranger really left his own house for the entire night because of his yelling? "Whatever," Shinobu thought. It wasn't his problem. He trudged home. Why had things turned out this way? 

When he entered his apartment he set to work cleaning the cum and feel of Izuki off himself with the warming shower spray. The water was welcoming and soothing. Feeling refreshed at least in one way, he put on clean clothes and settled down to await Miyagi's return. 

"Kamijou, would you mind covering my last class for me?" Miyagi asked in his office. It was messy as usual, so he had to stretch his head to view Hiroki around the piles of books and papers. "I'm a little worried about Shinobu. He didn't come over last night, and he hasn't texted me or anything all day. I'm afraid that he might have really been serious about breaking up with me." 

"I might as well," Hiroki huffed, though he was secretly worried for the professor. "But you can grade this stack of papers for me in compensation." 

"Fine," Miyagi huffed grabbing the stack and heading out the door. 

"Hope you and the kid make up," Hiroki called, though he felt his superior had had it coming. 

Miyagi walked into his apartment and was not surprised to find it empty. Hesitantly, he made his way over to his lover's residence. After knocking once and receiving no answer, he turned the knob and intruded. His little lover was fast asleep in a sitting position near the door. 

'Was he waiting for me?' he wondered. Shinobu looked so cute when he was asleep. His usually pouting face was so lax and glowing. He seemed at perfect ease. Miyagi brushed a strand of bangs away, softly placing a kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. Shinobu twisted himself a bit and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'sorry'. The seme lovingly picked him up and tucked him into his bed. He took hold of his hand ready to keep an eye over him as he slept. 

Shinobu opened his eyes to the image of Miyagi looming over him. He reclosed his eyes pretending to still be asleep as Miyagi's whispering voice reached him. 

"Oh, Shinobu-chin, I'm so sorry for making you angry. You're so cute. I could never cheat on you." Shinobu could feel his heart sink with guilt. He felt worse than scum. 

"I love you so much. Please hurry and wake up. I want to talk with you. I want to touch you." 

Shinobu took a deep breath gathering his courage and opened his eyes. Upon seeing his lover awake, Miyagi grinned. He opened his mouth, but Shinobu stopped him. 

"Wait. You don't have to say anything. Please don't apologize. I was so stupid. I know that you would never cheat on me. My heart knows that, it's just that my brain jumps to conclusions. I'm sorry, Miyagi. I won't suspect you ever again." He did know that in his heart, and it only made him feel worse. 

He threw himself at the older man locking their lips. Miyagi was pleasantly surprised. He playfully flicked his tongue on the roof of Shinobu's mouth while topping him. He griped onto his lover's hips sliding underneath to reach his ass, but then he noticed tears. Wet streams were cascading from Shinobu's face that would not stop. 

"Oh, Shinobu-chin, what's wrong?" 

If Miyagi found out what he had done would he trust him again? No, he would have to lie. 

"Nothing's wrong." Shinobu forced a laugh. "I'm just happy." Miyagi looked unconvinced but didn't pry. He figured that if Shinobu wanted to tell him then he would in his own time. 

"Anyway, it's about dinner time, isn't it? I'll go make something, okay?" Shinobu feigned happiness quickly jumping up and leaving his lover in silence. 

Days passed by till a whole week had gone by. Things were pretty normal between them except that Miyagi could tell the teen was still bothered by something. He didn't want to pry, but it was beginning to annoy him. 

"Damn brat won't ever tell me anything," he muttered to himself. It was like what happened with his birthday. Shinobu got all pissed, because Miyagi hadn't done anything for his birthday, but Shinobu had forgotten to ever tell him when his birthday was. Or like the time he failed a test, because Miyagi had kept him up all night, but he had failed yet again to communicate that the test was the next day. He wanted to know what was troubling his love so that he could make him feel better. They hadn't done any more than make out either, since every time they did Shinobu would break out in tears. What had happened? Miyagi hit his head against his desk. 

"Ow." 

"Why'd you do that, idiot? Get your dawn work done! I have better things to do tonight than finish your crap work." 

"What, you got a date with that stud of yours?" 

"No." A blush spread across his face. "I do things that don't involve him you know." 

"That may be true, but you are seeing him tonight aren't you?" 

"Um...Hey, I said get your work done, asshole!" After receiving a book to the face, Miyagi went back to grading papers. 

Shinobu knew that he owed more to Miyagi than he was giving. He had done something horrible. He had no classes today and was going to do something to please him. He was being unfair to Miyagi by holding out from him. Tonight he would stop his tears if he had to kill himself in the process. Working on how best to stop himself from breaking down once Miyagi showed up, he was startled to hear the front door close. 

"Miyagi?" he wasn't supposed to get off work for another hour. When he turned to see, he was enraged at the man standing by the door. 

"How the hell did you find out where I live?" He spat. 

"The internet. You would be amazed to know what can be learned on there." Izuki replied casually. 

"Wouldn't you have to know my last name for that?" 

"It was on your school ID." 

"Bastard, when did you see that?" 

"I stole your wallet while you weren't paying attention. You should learn to be more cautious around strangers, you know." 

"Bastard! What do you want anyway?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go another round. You were quite sexy with all the whining." 

"Hell no! Now get out of my apartment!" 

"Temper, temper." He smirked, flipping his blond hair. "Is that your, what was his name? Miyagai?" 

"Miyagi." 

"Yeah, that was it." He fondled the photograph. "I didn't imagine he would be that much older than you. He could be your grandfather." 

"I don't care what you think, and he's not that old." 

"Fine I'll leave, but this isn't the end of me. Ja ne." 

Izuki sauntered down the road plotting his revenge. He would get what he wanted if he had to ruin the teen's life. No punk would deny him and get off easy. As he passed the supermarket fate shined down on him. He stepped into a puddle causing him to stop long enough to cuss and spot Miyagi exiting the store. 

'Well, isn't this convenient?' he thought. Striding over to the professor he put on a pleasant face and announced, "What a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"Um, do I know you?" 

"Oh, so Shinobu never mentioned me? Miyagi, wasn't it?" 

"Who is this bastard?" Miyagi wondered. "Why is he talking about Shinobu so casually?" 

"He probably didn't want to trouble you. You look bigger in person than in that picture in his apartment." 

Miyagi's muscles tightened with the knowledge that this man had been within his lover's apartment. He could feel his anger building, but he tried to keep it chained down forcing a smile. "I haven't caught your name yet." 

"It's Izuki. Nice to meet you." They shook hands stiffly, and Miyagi was left with what felt like a cold snake slithering up his arm to his heart causing him to flinch. 

"How did you meet Shinobu?" 

"At the Man to Man bar. He's a little young to be drinking, though, isn't he?" 

"Yes, he is." "Damn hypocrite," he thought. 

"The bartender didn't even card him. I thought about saying something, but you know we gays need to stick together." 

Miyagi's brow twitched. "This brat's trying a little too hard to let me know he's gay. Is he trying to tell me that he met Shinobu at some gay bar and then went back to his apartment with him? Shinobu would never do that," He told himself with an inward nervous laugh. 

"After our little excursion last week I wanted to see him again. I just left his apartment now actually." 

"I see. Well, I have some frozen goods that need put away. I'll be returning home now," He replied icily. 

"Ja nee!" Izuki called to his retreating back perkily. "Let's see how Shinobu likes that," he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I realized how messed up it is that Miyagi learns Izuki's name before Shinobu does.
> 
> I give up trying to format things correctly on here. I have been adding
> 
> before every new paragraph, and adding _to what I want in italics, but beyond that is beyond me. I tried adding multiple_
> 
> to create a larger space in order to signify scene changes, but this didn't work.


	5. Chapter 5

Miyagi marched into Shinobu's apartment furious.

"Oh, you bought some groceries?" 

"Never mind that. I just met your little friend, Izuki!" 

"Who?" 

"Boy about your age. Blond hair and a smirk that makes my stomach churn." 

"Oh, him..." Shinobu looked as guilty as a child caught with his hand still in the cookie jar. 

"He told me that you and he had a so called 'excursion' last week. That's why you have been acting weird, isn't it? He said that he had just left your apartment too. Is that true?" Shinobu couldn't form words. Instead he nodded solemnly. 

"Shinobu you didn't..." Miyagi trailed off unable to finish, and Shinobu remained silent. 

"It isn't a hard question. Just let me know that you didn't do anything, and I'll believe you." His voice was pleading, but Shinobu gave him no reassurance. 

"God, Shinobu! Do you know how fucked up this is? You blamed me of cheating and then went and did it yourself. How can you expect me to trust you again?" 

"I don't." Those two words were painful for Shinobu to let out, but he didn't have a right to ask forgiveness. He was so ashamed that he wished he could just melt into the floor. Anything that could help him escape his lover's (could he still call him that?) scrutinizing gaze. God, he'd fucked up so bad! Miyagi's face was that of a stranger, and it scared him a bit. 

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

Shinobu shook his head. "I deserve your anger, even your hate. I was retarded and pathetic. It was awful. I was just angry. It wasn't my intention when I went to the bar. I just wanted to get drunk and forget my problems but I ended up causing more. And he was so forceful. I'm so sorry, Miyagi. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please believe me that I would never do it again. I love you, please don't leave me." He knew that he was rambling and being selfish, but he didn't care. Miyagi couldn't leave him. He wouldn't survive a day without him. Shinobu grabbed onto the older man's arms burying his face in his chest. 

Miyagi could feel his shirt being soiled, and his anger began to ebb. He was such a sap that he couldn't stand seeing Shinobu in pain. 

Shinobu's eyes were gleaming with tears, and his face was scrunched in agony. Miyagi had caused this? His heart flopped, and he lowered his mouth to Shinobu's. The comforting mouth was so familiar and welcoming to the boy that Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and nuzzled closer. 

"Thank you." He wasn't sure if he was thanking Miyagi or God, but either way he was so glad that things seemed to be mending. Miyagi started moving them toward the wall. Once there, he pinned the boy against it causing Shinobu to moan happily. Shinobu, for the first time since Izuki had taken him, felt ready to be close with Miyagi again. God, that's what he needed now. Miyagi could take away the dirtiness he felt. The touch of those filthy hands that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he showered. He pushed himself back against Miyagi's larger body melding them together. It felt so natural being like this he almost forgot that they had been having a fight. 

On the other hand Miyagi, had not. "No!" Miyagi's mind yelled. He backed up leaving the boy panting lightly. "I'm sorry, Shinobu, but I can't. Not when he touched you." Shinobu looked back sadly before quietly excusing himself for school, even though he didn't have classes that day. He couldn't stand being the cause of so much trouble for his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy writhes beneath me. His face flushed and skin burning from my touch. He moans my name again and again as I fulfill his every wish. Our bodies joining in animal desire. I can feel the ball of nerves within me begin to clench when I hear him utter something other than my name. Curious, I lean my ear against his lips. Then I hear one word that tears my world apart. "Izuki."

I jump up in my bed. Panting, I try to calm myself down. I look down searching for my lover and am reminded yesterday when I don't find him.

"Damn!" I hiss. Why did this have to get fucked up? I had been cheated on before, but it had been different. I had known that it was my fault and that Risako deserved more. She deserved love, something I couldn't give her. But with Shinobu I gave him everything he wanted. Or at least I thought that I did. I had not neglected him or cheated on him with Kamijou as he seemed to think. I had never wanted to cause him any pain. I had wanted to stay with him forever. Isn't that still what I still want? I am so confused to what to do now. I crawl under my sheets trying to find some comfort in the warmth. If only they still smelled like Shinobu, but I had changed my sheets. Why had I done that?

I want to see him, but what will I do when I do? I know that I want things to go back to normal. I want to be able to do everything as we had before. I want to make love to him and wipe his tears away. I know that he is sorry and that he wants the same things, but I can't bring myself to touch him knowing that Izuki has touched him in the same way. I had been the only one to ever touch Shinobu. I had been his first and last. He had been completely mine, and it made me happy. But now Izuki would forever have part of him. It sickens me. That filthy bastard! If I ever see him again I'm going to beat the shit out of him. I will have to do something about Shinobu today, I decide. But first I'm going back to sleep.

It was afternoon now and I was standing outside his apartment door. I had been struggling for 10 minutes just to knock. Would he welcome me? Would he yell at me to leave? Worry clouded my mind, and I fought to not run back to the safety of my apartment. Before I can knock, the door begins to open. Shinobu stands there with messy hair and a casual outfit of sweats and t-shirt. His eyes appear slightly swollen and red. He must not have slept well either. I long to hold him to me. To whisper sweet nothings into his ear and forget any of this had happened. But it had. Izuki had taken his innocence from me.

"Do you want to come in?" he asks meekly. I nod, and he steps back. I hear him close the door as I walk into the living room section.

"So, why are you here?" I almost want to laugh. Does he really need to ask?

"I thought about it all night, and I want things to return to normal. I'm here to reclaim you. I want to take you back. Make you mine once again."

"Miyagi." He looked surprised, and then guiltily looked away. I walk up to him palming his chin. His face looks beautiful, and I want to see it contorting in passion. "Can I do this?" I wonder. Here goes nothing.

I push him back upon the sofa lying atop him. He stares at me in shock again, but this time no guilt passes his features. Instead he looks needy.

"Make love to me, Miyagi. Please... make the feel of him disappear. I feel so dirty." The beginning of tears form in his eyes, but I kiss him before they can fall. This is so unusual to see him pleading. Oh, Shinobu, how I love you.

Breaking the kiss I tell him, "I will kill anyone who touches you." Now tears do fall, but I know that these are from happiness. This wasn't how I had planned our relationship to go, but I can love him through anything.

He pulls me down closer to him causing our bodies to mesh. I ruffle his hair before kissing him again.

I push my hands under his shirt feeling his lean flesh. He yelps as I tweak his nipples. I quickly remove his shirt and stare down at his lovely self. I am relieved to seem that his flesh had not been marked by Izuki. At least I am still the only one to mark him. And that's what I do now, mark him as my own by placing sweet kisses down his chest and torso. A trail of my saliva remains on him causing him a shiver as the air hits it, and I chuckle slightly. He is so cute. I dip my tongue into his navel as I begin to lower his pants.

As they fall away, I lower my head near his exposed cock. It is already erect, and I am dying to taste it. Slowly, I lick the underside.

"Did he do this to you?" I ask a little darkly.

He shakes his head raggedly, and I engulf the head with my mouth. I am the only one to taste this. I almost want to laugh in glee. I had taken these pleasures for granted, but not now. I will cherish my time with him as never before. I will make him never doubt me again. I will show him more love than he could even imagine. I linger at the head, circling it before plunging down. I suck, lick, and bite turning him into mush. I bob my head, and he thrusts upward to meet me. Then...

"Ah...Mi...yagi... I...I'm gonna..." Hot liquid fills my mouth, and I suck it greedily before releasing him with a pop.

He's still panting as I stick my fingers to his mouth and order, "suck."

He takes them and sucks seductively. I force myself to pull them out knowing that better things are to come.

I grab his legs pushing them up onto my shoulders giving me more leverage to his ass. I insert one digit slowly, then quicken, sliding it in and out before adding another digit. Finally, I feel he is prepared and work on removing my pants. I pull them off and hesitate before entering him. Izuki had also entered him. I know that I need to just get over it, and fuck him, but I can't. The image of Izuki and him won't leave my mind. Damn it, Shinobu should only moan for me.

Shinobu notices my delay and asks worriedly, "Are you okay?" I nod weakly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I resolve my nerves. Izuki will never get my Shinobu-chin again, but I will have him here with me forever. Slowly, I push my way in, waiting for his muscles to relax. He seems somewhat surprised that I wait for him. I wonder if Izuki might be an even bigger asshole than I thought. Was he really such an asshole that he would just rip through someone? "Of course I'll wait for you, my love. I'll never hurt you," I think.

He feels so good encasing me, and I began to move; slow at first, but I gradually quickened the pace. I feel the sofa beneath us shaking as he screams in pleasure as I hit that spot within him. He pushes up to meet my thrusts, and we begin a loving dance. I can tell that the pleasure is driving him crazy, and my mind almost goes blank. This is the best moment of my life. He is mine. He will stay mine. No one will lay a hand on him again, and I will make sure of it. I have never felt so close to him as in this moment. We are one in thought and feeling, and it is wonderful. The lovely meshing of our bodies into one being and the sounds of our flesh hitting drives us to ecstasy. I can feel my stomach begin to clench, and I feel slightly disappointed. I want the moment to last forever, but that is forgotten as I fall into beautiful bliss. I ooze into him, and he squirts onto my stomach.

We lay in silence for several minutes, content with each other's arms. I rest my head on his abdomen forcing myself to be comfortable on the cramped couch. I stare at his closed eyes in rapture. He slowly opens them and stares right into mine.

"Are we okay then?" he asks a little nervously. I wipe a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Yes." I seal my statement with a kiss. As I break from him, I see a broad smile stretch onto his face.

"I love you, Miyagi."

"I love you too. More than you could know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so into this story that I actually dreamt Miyagi's dream scene. I literally dreamed words with the images, but sadly most of them were lost due to that phenomenon where you quickly forget dreams. This is also why I suddenly switched to first person.
> 
> And Voilà I found the second plot hole. I did have Izuki give Shinobu a blowjob and then have Shinobu say that he didn't. I'm leaving it since I like both scenes. Let's just say Shinobu lied? 
> 
> As for the first plot hole, when I first wrote this I didn't think about the fact that Shinobu couldn't drink, so I had to insert the line of Izuki saying the bartender didn't card him. So, that is a fixed plot hole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuki's POV
> 
> At this point I didn't know what to write, but death2society over on fanfiction inspired this turn of events.

I had never been so pissed in my life. I could hear their strained breaths from the other side of the door. The moans of pleasure only further fanned my burning anger. First that slut yells at me to leave my own house. Then he rejects my offer for a second round. (Does he know how lucky he is? Not many get the chance.) And now he is getting it off with his fucking boyfriend. 

Hadn't I been clear enough to his boy-toy? He must have understood that I had fucked his brat senseless. I was sure that he was going to break it off, and I could easily have gotten another fuck, but no. Now I was stuck outside the slut's apartment listening as they fucked each other senseless. No one makes a fool of me! I needed a new plan. I would get my revenge on Shinobu, if it was another fuck round or something else, so be it. I always get what I want. I stash the recorder into my pocket roughly before leaving to enact my plan. 

Annoyed when no one came to the door, I walked in uninvited. Fuck hospitality, I was raging war. Breathy moans drifted down from the hall, and I could see flashes of light from a TV. On the screen was a pair of twisted men. The uke was pink from bites, shaking with lust as the seme pounded into him. Heavy moans came from the speaker. 

"So, this is what you do in your spare time? Too lame to get your own lay, eh?" Daisuke turned quickly, zipping up his pants. 

"Shit! What the hell man! Don't you knock?" 

"I did three times. Let's get to business." I ignored the porn. "I've been fucked over by some dumb slut, and I want your help getting back at him. I don't give a shit about his boyfriend. You can have him for all I car. But I am getting another damn lay from that slut. If the boyfriend's not your type I don't even mind sharing the bastard. He needs to learn who he's messing with. When I want something I get it." 

I could see fear as well as anticipation pass Daisuke's face. I knew that he would be too scared to defy me. He probably hadn't had a lay since his bitch girlfriend broke it off last year. The poor fuck. With the help of my plan both of us would be getting laid in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I filled in another plot hole here by adding in the part with Izuki and the recorder. I liked the idea of my readers being confused in the next chapter, but alas, this seems to be the best way to resolve the plot hole of the recording.
> 
> Complete side note: I said in the last chapter that those were the first two plot holes, well that was a lie. I also forgot that there is the plot hole of how Izuki knew so much about Shinobu upon meeting him. Izuki says it is just intuition, but I feel that it still clarifies as a plot hole.


	8. Chapter 8

I almost skipped down the hall. Students watched me in confusion, but I took no notice. Nothing could spoil my good mood today. Humming, I opened my office door. Kamijou was grading a large stack of papers as usual.

"My sweet honey!" I called embracing him from behind playfully.

"Bastard, get off of me!" He began groping for a book, and I hastily backed off. "Now, get to work you slacker."

"I wasn't a slacker last night. In bed I-"

"Shut it! As if I want to know that" I could see a small blush spreading over his cheeks. He was cute, but not as cute as Shinobu-chin.

"It's not like you didn't do the same thing last night."

"O-o-of course I didn't! Why would you think that?" He turned away so that I wouldn't notice that he was lying, but I already knew he was.

"Well, I lost my faith in you after that library incident. If you did it in the library why wouldn't you have done it last night in your own bed?" I knew I was being a jerk for constantly blackmailing him about that, but it was just too much fun to mess with him.

"I told you to forget about that you jack ass." A book cascaded with my head. Yep, definitely not as cute as Shinobu.

Kamijou had gone to lecture a class. Bored, I turned to the heap of papers. Should I grade some? Naw. I turned my laptop on instead. Wow, 8,000 messages. I should check my e-mail more often.

The first page was all from Shinobu except for one from an unknown sender. I opened a few.

_I miss you_

_I'm so sorry_

_Please forgive me_

_I'm bringing you lunch today. No cabbage. Thanks for last night. It made me really happy_

_I love you_

_Be mine forever_

_Get home early old man_

_Can we try something new tonight? I was thinking we could…_

I vowed to check my mail more. Curious, I clicked the mystery message.

_I thought you should hear this_

It contained an audio file. I wondered what it could possibly be and who could have sent it. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost like a gnawing, but I had to hear it. Hesitantly, I clicked on the link and waited for it to load. It began quiet, just a few shuffling noises. Then I could distinctly hear a bed creaking and strangled moans erupting. It couldn't be who I thought it was could it? In shock I listened intently.

_Oh,oh. Yes, there. Please more…ugh… Faster…harder._

I felt that I might be sick. Had Shinobu lied to me? He had seemed so sincere. He was good at everything he did, so why had it never occurred to me that he might be a good actor as well?

_I'm gonna…_ A shuddering sigh. It felt like a part of my heart had just been ripped out of me. One new message from the same sender appeared.

_I'm sorry that you had to find out like this._

I thought that the sound file had finished, but then I heard him say, _I love you._


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was perfect. Shinobu had spent all day preparing the house. The table was set with fine china, and tall white candles now lit to a shimmering glean. There were two wine glasses filled almost to the brim. On a platter in the center was Katsudon, a form of donburi with pork cutlet, eggs, and onions over rice. This was the first meal he had cooked Miyagi that contained not even a pinch of cabbage. He was so grateful to Miyagi for the previous days. He had forgiven him so fully that Shinobu couldn't help but feel that he needed to display his thanks somehow. He had struggled cooking the dish. It was so different than cabbage, but he had finally been able to produce an edible katsudon. All the lights where down, but the candles gave off more than enough light for what he was planning. He had also cleaned up the disarray that was Miyagi's apartment.

Shinobu smiled to himself thinking of how Miyagi would reaction. Would he smile warmly? Would be run to him and claim him? Would he ignore his effort? No, he reassured himself. This would be the best night. 

After waiting impatiently for about an hour, Miyagi finally came home. He glanced at the room unfazed. A deep frown was set in place upon his face. "What had happened?" Shinobu wondered. It would have to be something terrible for all of this to not affect him at all. 

"Um,… did something happen Miyagi?" 

"I should be the one asking you that," He replied coldly. 'What the hell?' 

"What do you mean?" He tried his best to remain unaffected. 

"I don't know. Maybe I just heard you fucking some bastard." 

"What! I was here preparing this meal all day. I don't know what that was you heard. I swear I've never done those things with anyone besides you. " 

"We both know that's not true." Miyagi felt instantly guilty for weighing the shame upon Shinobu's head, but the tape meant that he shouldn't. Shinobu was only acting as if he were sorry, right? "I didn't mean today. It was in a sound file sent to my email. It was definitely your voice. I doubt this was you with Izuki, though, since you had the audacity to say that you loved this bitch. Do you say that to any piece of ass that comes your way!" 

Miyagi had never spoken this harshly before. Shinobu was taken aback. How could he reply to him when he clearly believed these lies. 

"I don't know how you could hear me fucking anyone besides you or Izuki since I've never even touched anyone else. I most definitely haven't said I loved anyone else." 

"Just tell me who it is, and I'll leave you alone." 

"Damn it, Miyagi! I love you so much. How can you mistrust me so much to think that I'd lie to you about this?" 

"Maybe because only two days ago I was struggling to over the fact that you fucked some asshole from a bar! I take that back. You aren't forgiven. God, Shinobu, I don't even know who you are anymore!" 

"I haven't changed at all. You have. You were never this jealous before. Just let it go. I am in love with you. Only you." He punctuated the last sentence specifically. "I have never told anyone else that I love them. Believe me." 

"I want to, but I can't." Miyagi turned away as if to leave, but his arm was caught before he could. 

"What do you want me to do? I don't know how you want me to prove it to you." 

"I just think that we need to take a breather. A break, you know, to think things through." 

"What is there to think about? I know that I did wrong, and I am eternally sorry, but I still love you. I know what I want, and I want you. If you're unsure of my feelings then come see me when you are. We all screw up in life. Isn't overcoming your mishaps the purpose of life? If you let this shit that I'm sure Izuki," he cringed on the name, "is behind tear us apart, then maybe you aren't who I thought you were." He let go of Miyagi's arm and watched silently as he slipped out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Why had he had to fall in love? It had only caused him pain. He should have given up in the beginning. Miyagi hadn't wanted him from the start. He had thought that had been painful, but that was heaven compared to this. He knew what he was missing; The joy of having someone loving you back, sharing life together, perfect bliss. The world had turned into a heavy shadow that surrounded only him. He surveyed the park. How dare the world continue peacefully as this downpour occurred within him. The sun shone down happily bathing smiling visitors. Men and women, of all ages, paraded by holding hands, some with dogs or children, each equally joyful. Damn them all! He closed his eyes to hide the image, that is until a man approached him.

"May I join you?" the man asked jolting Shinobu from his thoughts. Without waiting for an answer, he sat down beside Shinobu, a little too close for comfort. "Hello, I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand. Without returning the welcoming gesture, Shinobu huffed his name. 

"Shinobu, huh? Nice name. Similar to shinobi. Know any ninja moves?" 

"Dude, I am not in the mode right now. I want to just be left alone." He didn't know Daisuke's surname, and he was sure as hell not being familiar with this strange man. 

"Having troubles, Shinobu? Want to talk about it?" 

"Don't call me that, and no I do not. We just met. Stop acting like you know me." 

Daisuke placed his hand on his shoulder leaning very close to him. "We are going to get very close, Shinobu." Daisuke reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out a pill which he placed into his mouth. Before Shinobu could think the man's mouth was on his forcing the pill down his throat. Shinobu hunched forward unable to move. 

"Good little lamb. The wolves have caught you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did not know, the Japanese bow in greeting instead of shaking hands. Therefore, Daisuke's offer of handshake would be considered touchy-feely.


	11. Chapter 11

He hadn't seen Shinobu in a week. When he had said that he wanted a break he hadn't meant to entirely cut off their communication. It felt so strange not knowing where Shinobu was or what he was doing each day. Every hour hung heavy on his heart. He realized that by doing this he was only providing Shinobu a larger opportunity to cheat on him. Work held no pleasure for him. A rumor had spread that the Demon Professor had finally gotten to him. Without the usually cherry professor and Hiroki's increased sour mood the students lived in a nightmare. Hiroki, who had always wished for his superior to shut up, leave him alone, and do his work, surprisingly found the new Miyagi irritating. The office was too quiet. The incessant silence drove him mad. Not only that, but he was bored half the time since the workload was finally split evenly between them.

"Miyagi, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine."

"Really? That's why you're so moody lately?"

"I haven't been moody." Before Hiroki could retort back the door burst open and a frantic Dean appeared.

"Yoh, I need to talk to you in private." Miyagi followed him back to his office and waited to be seated.

"Please sit, Yoh. I know that I have asked a lot of you, looking after Shinobu and all, but have you seen him lately?"

"Not since last Monday, sir. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is. Shinobu hasn't been answering any of my calls, and he never told me where his apartment is. My son has never been a social butterfly, but this time I have a bad feeling."

Miyagi looked into his ex-father-in-law's eyes and could not deny the man.

"I'll try my best to contact him."

"Oh, thank you Yoh!" The Dean threw his arms around him in their first hug since the wedding.

Miyagi tried Shinobu's cell without much hope. He also tried his home phone without any further success. His last and best bet was his apartment. After a few unresponsive knocks he used his spare key. All of the lights were down. Shinobu couldn't be asleep already; it was only six o'clock. Was he out? He flipped the switch and was shocked at what he saw, or to be more specific, what he didn't see. Everything Shinobu had owned was gone. All that was left were the bare furnishings. Had Shinobu moved out without telling anyone? Feeling slightly sick Miyagi, went silently home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu's missing furniture might be yet another plot hole. I am rereading this chapter by chapter as I post it, so I can't remember if I address it again or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit rape.

The concrete was cold against his naked flesh causing goose bumps to form along his back and arms.

"How did I get here?" he wondered.

A flood of light momentarily blinded him. The room was remarkably lavish for a basement with a concrete floor. There was a king sized bed a foot from where he lie. The bedding looked very expensive, probably satin or Egyptian cotton, dark reds stretching from auburn to scarlet, with pillows piled high. The walls were lined with grand wallpaper of a light green with intricate white lines drawn all over it. The ceiling held an enormous elegant chandelier made up of thousands of tiny silver butterflies; each one held a minuscule light bulb making the ceiling appear to shine with the light of heaven. To further the heaven image the ceiling comprised of a beautiful replica of cherubim and seraphim circling a woman as naked as at her birth perched upon a grand throne. A light from above shown down upon them. There was also a bookcase and a table which held objects that Shinobu did not wish to focus on. His eyes focused on the person who had turned the lights on. A door led up to a carpeted stairway. In the doorway stood the last person he would have liked to see. Izuki stood there in all his glory; a greasy blond jackass wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and an expensive looking white dress shirt.

"So, the mouse has finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"How long was I out for? And where the hell am I?" Shinobu spit with animosity.

"You don't need to know about the little things. All that matters is that you are stuck here with me." Izuki inched forward, and Shinobu tried to move backward, but found it impossible.

"What the hell! Did you drug me?" Without answering Izuki fused their lips. Bile rose from Shinobu's stomach. He remembered that he was naked and shivered, which Izuki mistook for pleasure.

"Be patient, little boy. Your candy's coming." He kissed him again sloppily forcing his tongue inside. For a fleeting second he thought about biting the intruding tongue but quickly disregarded that thought. All it would do was anger him more, and he would still not be able to escape. He would have to wait till the drugs wore off to break free.

Trespassing hands feathered down his chest and stomach and then lower. They neared his manhood, which was now twitching. Instead of wrapping around it, he immediately drilled a finger into his hole without an warning. No lubricant, no kindness. In less than ten seconds a second finger joined in and they were both scissoring him. He brushed Shinobu's prostate provoking an unconscious gasp.

With that he removed his the fingers and aggressively replaced them with something much larger. Shinobu hated how his body responded against his will; his cock quivering into a full erection, the way it ached to impale himself further, the restrained moan caught in his throat.

The man pounded into him with his full forced vigor, ignoring the trickles of blood, and pushed him against the floor. Shinobu was almost glad that he was drugged or else he feared that he would have arched his ass coercing him to strike his sweet spot. Izuki finished missing that spot completely and not giving a damn about it. The warm liquid filled his fissure , some excess leaking out. The limp dick was removed.

"A lot better than last time," Izuki said giving Shinobu's cheek a wet lick. "I like you better quiet."

With that he turned the light off and left Shinobu alone in a trembling mess. His erection still pounded violently, but he couldn't even find enough strength to reach out and jerk it off. Tears started to flow, but he quickly stopped them. He would not give in. He would not give Izuki the pleasure of breaking him.


	13. Chapter 13

After dealing with the initial shock of finding that Shinobu really was missing, not just avoiding him, Miyagi called the dean. The dean was frantic, but after some calming down, he agreed that they should call the police. An hour later, Miyagi heard a knock upon his door.

'Thank God," he thought at finding the police outside.

"Are you Miyagi Yoh?" The taller of the two officers asked.

"Yes."

"Can you show us to Takatsuki's apartment?" He led them there hesitating for a moment before turning the doorknob. He didn't want to see the empty apartment again.

"And you haven't heard anything from him? Not anything suggesting that he may have been contemplating moving or committing suicide?" They asked while investigating what little was left in the room. The last word sent chills down his spine. Had their argument implied any of that he wondered? He hadn't thought so. He suddenly felt ridiculous for doubting Shinobu. Even if he was cheating on him, didn't he still want to be with him? Had he pushed him to run away…or worse…

"Not that I can think of," he answered lamely.

"What is your relation with Takatsuki?" Another shiver ran up his spine. He couldn't answer that truthfully. But these were the police. Was it a crime to lie to the police? He couldn't remember. Would exposing their relationship save Shinobu?

"Is there any way that you could keep this answer secrete from his father?"

"Why would that be necessary? Don't you work for him?"

"Yes, but there is more to it. As far as the dean is concerned I only watch over Shinobu because he has asked me to."

"And there's more to it than that?" The shorter officer seemed truly interested.

"I'm actually his…boyfriend. " He couldn't help but look away on the last word. "Please don't say anything. We were just worried that the dean wouldn't understand."

"Do you care for Takatsuki?"

"Yes, very much."

"Did you to have a fight before his disappearance?"

"Yes."

"May I ask what it was about?"

"I had found out that he was cheating on me."

"Is there any chance that he may have run off with his… affair?"

"Shinobu wouldn't do that! He said that he hated every moment with him, and I was the one being stupid doubting him. I know that he wouldn't do that." Or at least he hoped that he wouldn't.

"Is there anything else that may be helpful? Do you know who it was he cheated on you with?"

"All I know Is a first name: Izuki."

"We will look into it. You go take a rest. You look like you need it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only other chapter that specifically mentions rape.

Shinobu had been broken. Streams of tears slipped from his sockets soundlessly, but his body trembled as the rock-hard limb was jabbed into him again. But none of that mattered, because he was back in Miyagi's arms. He gave him soft caresses and devotions of love. He could feel Miyagi thrusting roughly yet lovingly. joining them into one body, one soul. He couldn't tell where he ended and Miyagi began, that's how perfect their union was. Then Miyagi was gone, replaced by cold air. He blinked his tears away and stared blankly at Izuki.

"Very nice, my pet. You even gave me a blowjob this time without any fuss. Since you have been such a good boy today I'll allow you to have time to recuperate before Daisuke has his turn." Shinobu couldn't process the words. He was still in shock at Miyagi's disappearance. He had been here just a minute ago, then poof, gone. He sat in silence his memory slowly returning.

Once it had, he wished it had not. He had been imprisoned here for who-the-hell knows how long acting as Izuki's and Daisuke's personal sex slave. Worse, during the entire time he had not been allowed to climax even once. The drugs immobilized him so that he was unable to finish the job himself, and they had taken him so many times that he was left with an ever-throbbing erection, aching entrance, and agonizing back. And there was nothing he could do about it. He knew Miyagi wasn't coming to save him. He would just think he was off cheating on him again.

Shinobu's heart twisted at this. He knew that this horrible situation had been wholly his fault. Silently, he lied there wallowing in his feelings of guilt, pain, and helplessness.


	15. Chapter 15

The boy sat alone in a corner, ostracized by the other children. No one even looked at him except to jest.

"Its alright," he told himself. "Once I get home everything will be alright." He knew that he was lying to himself but did it anyway. Then, there he was in the entry way of his house. Everything was dark , furniture casting long shadows threatening to swallow him up.

"Mom, Dad!" he nervously called. He began padding his small feet across the room, but he did not seem to be going anywhere no matter how many times he lifted his legs. The walls grew wide like a sea ready to crash around him. Images seeming like apparitions surrounded him. 

His fifth birthday party, sitting alone staring at the store-bought cupcake. A letter staring up from the counter:

_Happy Birthday, father and I have a meeting in Osaka again. Be a good boy and stay inside._

_~Love Mom_

Thousands of other lonely times encircled him. Other meetings and parties. He grew dizzy, pent up anger and sorrow consuming him.

"Rahh!" Izuki screamed jolting awake. He glanced over at the happy family photo of his parents holding him as a newborn. He swatted it down cracking the glass.

"Fuck!" He muttered before burying his head within blankets.


	16. Chapter 16

Officer Tanagi approached the door to a large house. It wasn't a mansion, but it sure as hell was bigger than his own. There had been five Izuki's total recorded living within walking distance of the Man to Man bar. That was about all the information Miyagi had been able to offer. Tanagi had visited each of these Izukis showcasing a little pocket photo of Shinobu that the dean had scrounged up. Each man had answered the questions the same: "Never seen him," "Never been there," and "I'm not gay."

Tanagi picked up the marble knocker and released it against the door. A greasy blonde barely in his twenties emerged.

"What can I do for you, Officer?" Something about the man's smile and eyes set Tanagi off. He had a feeling this was the man he had been looking for.

"I have some questions regarding Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Oh, well, would you like to come in?" Tanagi was led to a spacious living room, whose walls were covered in bookshelves. The carpet was pearly white. On a glass table sat two cups of steaming tea.

"Where you expecting company, Sungo-san?"

"No, I just had a feeling." Tanagi gave a fake smile but was slightly disturbed by that answer.

"So, Sungo-san, when was the last time you saw Takatsuki?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And what was the nature of this visit?"

"I wanted to express what a good time I had with him that night. You do know about our night, right Officer?"

"Yes, I do. And you haven't seen him since then?"

"No."

"May I take a look around? I can return with a search warrant."

"That won't be necessary. Please take your time."


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it!" Miyagi bellowed. How could I have let this happen? He had just gotten out of the shower and was staring at himself ruthlessly in the mirror. He knew that Shinobu would not have left without saying anything to him. The only thing he could think was that Izuki must have done something to him. If he had done anything to hurt him, he swore he would kill the bastard. Miyagi punched the marble sink relishing in the stab of pain that radiated up his knuckle.

He faintly heard a knock upon his door.

"Just a minute!" He called hurrying to dress himself.

"We found Sungo Izuki," Officer Tanagi told him. "He claims to not have seen Takatsuki-san since the same day that you last saw him. We searched his home and found nothing to prove otherwise."

Miyagi felt his anger boiling. How could they have not found anything? Of course he hadn't expected them to find Shinobu this quickly (though he had hoped), he had expected them to at least have found something.

"We have no further leads. We are not giving up, though. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Can you tell me his address?" Miyagi asked clenching his fists.

"It goes against proper protocol, but I guess I can. Why do you want it?"

"I have something I want to discuss with this guy."


	18. Chapter 18

Miyagi pounded on the door for the hundredth time. Damn bastard get out here! He didn't care that he was probably waking Izuki up. Lazily, Izuki materialized in only a pair of gray slacks and some white socks. His hair was mussed. He apparently had been sleeping.

"What the hell did you do to Shinobu!" Miyagi latched onto his shoulders since there was no shirt to grab. He wasn't thrilled to be touching this bastard, but he needed the intimidation.

"Hi, Miyaoigi, was it?" The look on Izuki's face showed that he was intentionally trying to piss him off.

"Who gives a fuck what my name is? I asked you a question now answer it!"

"Nothing that he didn't want me to." At that Miyagi struck him clear across the face leaving an angry red mark. "Whoo, mister big shot, huh?" Izuki didn't seem fazed one bit. Instead he started laughing insanely. "You have no idea how funny your face is."

Miyagi was getting really ticked. This dick better talk soon, or else...

"Where is Shinobu?"

"You don't know where is he?"

"I know that you know!"

"That's not what the police say."

"To hell with the police! This is between you and me! Give him back. What do you want him for anyway?"

"Hmm...Good question. What do I want him for?"

"So, you do have him here!"

"I didn't say that." His ever-present smirk somehow grew even larger. "I only said that I wanted him."

"You bastard!" Miyagi raised his arm for another strike, but Izuki spoke again before it could land.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You do know that in this circumstance the police would take my side over yours? You have no proof against me, but I have proof right here." He pointed toward the red smear across his left cheek.

"I suggest you leave before I report you."

Miyagi was boiling inside, but Izuki was right. There was nothing he could do. At least not right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Izuki stomped down the stairs trying to be as loud as he could on the carpeted stairs. Damn that bastard! He knew that he shouldn't worry. The police did not suspect a thing, yet he still had a worry deep within. What happens when I'm caught? He could not trick himself into believing that he could keep this up forever. He had known that he would eventually be caught from the beginning, but had been too caught up in his lust and loneliness to care. His insides had been screaming at him, so he just went for it. It wasn't like he hadn't been enjoying this little game of his, but he knew that it was a game he was undoubtedly going to lose. If only Miyagi had taken the moving bait he would have had at least a little longer to keep up this charade. Pretending that he had someone, that he wasn't alone. At least he wouldn't be alone in jail, no matter how grim it was. Rape- at least a 3 year sentence. 

He kicked the door hard before opening it. Shinobu lie crumpled near the corner. His big beady eyes staring at him in terror. Quickly he masked his emotions.

"Guess who was at the door?" Shinobu continued to stare at him in complete silence. "Your big boy-toy. He apparently thinks that he can save you." He laughed mockingly to cover up his worry.

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Miyagi was here? He hasn't given up on me? I have to try to escape." He hadn't been able to come with a plan before, but he hadn't had much motivation. What did he have waiting for him after his departure? Now, he knew that Miyagi was still waiting for him.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up. I can see it in your eyes. You're not going anywhere."

Shinobu hadn't touched his food all day. His stomach was hollow and growling, but he didn't care. This slight agony was nothing compared to what staying here would bring. He had figured out that the drugs were being hidden in his food long ago. He had lucked out with the fact that the bed was not placed directly on the floor. There was plenty of room to dump his food without it being seen. As far as Izuki knew he was full and drugged. He knew that he was going to have to wait for night to try and escape. Only when Izuki was tucked away in bed could he possibly get through the house unnoticed. He prayed for luck to be on his side. He had never been allowed out of this basement. The rest of the house was foreign to him. He would have to stumble through the darkness and hope for the best. He dreaded reaching a door and finding that it led to Izuki's room. Luckily, he knew that Daizuke went to his own home at night. He would only have one captor to deal with.

After Izuki was finished with him for the final time that day, Shinobu decided to wait a while to make sure that he was asleep before venturing out. After what he figured was ample time, he struggled to pull himself up. It was difficult given that he hadn't moved much in however long he had been stuck here. The hours and days had strewn by; only today had he remained observant. He shivered a bit from the new air that hit him. He had no idea where he clothes had been put after he was brought here so he would have to leave without them.

He found standing bearable, but walking proved difficult. Just pull though, he told himself. It was painful and slow, but he finally made it up the stairs. He could not see much besides drifting shadows upon the walls, but he could feel the shift from carpet to smooth wood floor. The living room? He stumbled a bit, thankfully hitting nothing, and finally reached the far wall. He turned himself to the right proposing that the exit was most likely in this direction. He inched forward with no incident till suddenly he hit something soft, yet also firm. It belonged to something big, and Shinobu immediately established that it was a chest. Lifting his eyes, straining though the darkness, he recognized the man and his mouth to drop open in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Shinobu breathed in deeply the scent that was Miyagi. He felt comfort radiate through him as he reached for that familiar article of clothing. Strong arms grabbed a hold of him. The hold was shaky yet powerful; he was not letting him get away from him again.

"Shinobu-chin, is that really you?" The words were surprisingly full of sorrow. The embrace tightened flushing their bodies together.

"Miyagi..." He couldn't help but bury his face into him and shed his tears. It was a while before he was able to form words again. "I was so scared. I thought that you had given up on me."

Miyagi was frustrated that he had made Shinobu believe that that was even possible. "Shinobu, I love you. So very much. I could never give up on you or allow you to give up on me. I was just being an idiot." He connected their mouths together for a heavenly kiss that was so beautiful Shinobu could feel tears begin trickling again.

"Wait, but Miyagi how did you get here? Its dangerous. You shouldn't have come."

"I don't care how dangerous it is. I had to save you, and the police were doing crap about you. How did you escape anyway? No, we don't have time for questions. We need to get out, now." Shinobu nodded and they tried to turn away and exit, but a light was abruptly turned on.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Izuki stared at them with a mocking grin yet inside he was breaking. It was over, he knew, yet he had to try as hard as he could to prevent this brutal end of him.

"You can't do anything to stop us. If you kill us you'll be sent to jail anyway. You might as well let us go."

"I can't do that. I can't let you leave. I don't want to go to jail." Izuki couldn't keep his charade any longer. It was too painful. His smirk fell away giving way to a solemn expression. "What can I possibly do though?"

Miyagi began to advance on him ready for a fight, but Shinobu pulled him back.

"Miyagi, don't."

"Why? I'm sure he hurt you."

Images of the last few weeks spread through Shinobu's mind, but his resolve was made up. "Yes, he did. Very much so, but still I kind of pity him. Izuki, how can you afford this expensive house?"

Taken aback, Izuki answered truthfully. "It's my parent's. They are rich businessmen. They are held in high regard, but I hate them. I haven't seen them in over 5 years. They send me money to survive, but that's as much as they care about my well being."

"That must be lonely."

"It is." It didn't seem that he was going to say anything further, and his eyes had slid shut, so Shinobu tugged on Miyagi's sleeve gesturing toward the door. Just as they reached for the handle Izuki's eyes snapped open with a vicious fury in them.

"No!" he screamed high pitched and insistent. "Don't leave me!" He looked crazed, like he may break at any moment. The couple exchanged glances trying to come to a mutual decision with only their eyes. Finally, Miyagi sighed and nodded an 'okay' to his lover. Shinobu hesitantly walked over to Izuki and placed a hand on his shoulder. A flash of recalled pain shot through him, but he shoved it aside.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that, but I can't stay here. I love Miyagi." Izuki caught him within his arms clinging as if he were his only lifeline.

"But, I can't go back to being alone. I can't!" Miyagi was caught between knocking the dick off of his boyfriend (which would undoubtedly piss Shinobu off) and allowing him to handle the situation (which could led to major shit). Before he could come to a conclusion, the door burst open. Another young man entered the scene. His glasses were pushed up extra high, and he looked ready to pass out at the sight before him.

"What the hell is going on here, Izuki?"

"Daisuke! Will you stay with me?" He abandoned Shinobu embracing Daisuke instead.   
"Okay... that was a bit odd..." Shinobu thought but happily rejoined Miyagi near the door. He rose a bit on his tiptoes so that he could whisper in his ear, "let's leave now." They both easily snuck out through the still left open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think this scene is pretty crappy. I can't really think of a better resolution than this, though.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a way to explain this in the story, but Izuki has multiple personalities. He the twisted personality allowed him to cope with his loneliness. When he saw Shinobu escaping his child personality came out. Now, with Daisuke he has integrated. Izuki doesn't know that he had multiple personalities, though.

As soon as they got home, Shinobu latched onto him so passionately and full of need that Miyagi could do nothing but comply. He smashed their lips together hearing his lover's desperate whimper as he scaled his hands along his body, the bulge in his pants already poking against him. He couldn't help the hand that swept across the front of Shinobu's causing him to gasp. He broke away slightly to take in the display which was his still naked lover. He jerked away at the sight of the many bruises along his torso.

"My, god. What did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just let it go."

"Let it go?" Anger had risen in Miyagi's voice. "Damn it, Shinobu. How can you forgive him after the pain he caused you? How could you have shown him the compassion that you did earlier?"

"You may not understand, but that wasn't the same man that did those awful things to me. Couldn't you tell that that was just a poor boy clinging to his only hope. Now, just drop it. I want you to remind me that I am safe and loved. Please..." Tears began forming, but Miyagi quickly kissed them away.

"If you can stand living the rest of your life knowing that he never paid for what he did, than so can I. I will do anything for you. I love you and am never letting you go again. If anyone so much as touches you again, though, I will literally kill them."

"Mi...yagi" He could feel the warmth of love filling him with its cherished fingers, making him whole once more. He wiggled closer to his boyfriend, pulling him back atop him. Shinobu felt like he might explode just from the ecstasy that was being alone with his lover again. 

Miyagi led them both slowly into the bedroom taking in his scent, which reeked of that asshole. He pushed him down upon the soft covers. They felt like heaven to the teen after so much time being thrust into hard cement. Hands gently caressed their way down his body leaving heat. He needed his touch more now than ever before. His body was yearning for that long awaited release. His hand neared his nether regions but stopped dead.

"Aren't you sore? After what he did to you-"

"That's just it. The worst pain was thinking that I would never be with you again. Never see your face, hear your voice, or feel your touch again. All I want right now is to fall into your love. I don't care if it hurts as hell, we are doing it." His face went firm, telling Miyagi to stop being so protective and just go for it. Miyagi took a second to collect his thoughts before wrapping his hand firmly around the base of his shaft. Shinobu almost shook from pleasure.

"Mi..mi..yagi" He stroked it slowly, but with a steady rhythm, driving Shinobu over the edge. "I'm gonna- Ah!" His spilled unto his lover's hand and immediately was embarrassed, his face flushing red. "I didn't mean to come so soon."

"I understand." He kissed him sweetly on his forehead. "You can still go, can't you?" Shinobu nodded weakly. Miyagi kissed down his chest, feathering over his hardened buds. His hands trailed down his legs and back up cupping his ass. The fingers progressed to his cheeks and poked tenderly at his hole.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Actually-" He moved abruptly knocking Miyagi onto his back. He began to undo his pants with slightly shaking fingers.

"What are you doing, Shinobu-chin? You're not going to-" He was cut off by a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I want to." The zipper eased down, and Shinobu followed it with his eyes taking in the lovely sight of his Miyagi. The man that was all his and would always be his. Yet again guilt plagued him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he took hold of the engorged pink flesh. Heat radiated outward giving him a rush of excitement. The skin felt rough, but still smooth in his hands. Miyagi gasped when his hand began pumping. Shinobu had done this before, but he was still fairly new at it. He flicked his fingertips across the head before leaning down and licking from tip to base. Precum filled his taste buds. He fluidly plunged his lips around the organ. He sucked and dipped, taking as much in as he possibly could. He grew annoyed when it hit the back of his throat. Why couldn't his throat be longer? He continued moving his mouth up and down the shaft. Finally, Miyagi couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop!" he ordered. Shinobu removed his mouth in dismay. "Sorry, I just really want to come inside you." His dismay quickly changed to bliss. He climbed atop his lover and began poking his entrance with the still hard appendage.

"Hey, hey. Shouldn't we prepare you first?"

"After what I went through the last week or so, I don't need it. I said before, all I care about right now is being with you. I want to feel every part of you and feel right with the world again." With that, he dropped down hard jolting all of his shaft into him. Pain shot up his back and anal muscles, but he didn't care. He moved himself, rocking into him. After a few rocks he could feel his legs giving out.

"Are you okay?" Miyagi asked as he slumped forward.

"I must be more tired than I thought." Miyagi shifted their positions so that he was on top again.

"Relax, I will do the work." Lying idly felt weird to him since he was used to pushing up to meet each stroke. He didn't understand how it could feel so weird when he had been doing just that for the duration of his kidnap, yet this was different. He wanted to meet his love. He wanted to so badly. They came together miraculously.

Snuggling together, Shinobu wondered, "How did you know how to find me? How were you able to keep faith in me?"

"At first it was hard. Izuki did an excellent job of making it appear as if you moved. He removed all of your furniture."

"That bastard!"

"But my heart knew that you would have at least told me before you moved. Izuki was the only lead I had, and he gave me such a bad vibe that I knew he had done something. I even went to the police, but they found nothing at his house. I decided to check the place myself, and low-and-behold I found you."

"I'm glad you did, or I don't think I would have been able to find the strength to get away."

"How did you get in the hall anyway?"

"He was keeping me drugged, so that I wouldn't resist or try to escape. It didn't take me long to realize that the drugs were in my food. Hearing that you had sent the police gave me enough courage to try escaping. I didn't eat for the last 24 hours so that I would be able to move. Speaking of, I am starving."

Miyagi smiled down lovingly. "Kay, I could go make something."

"No, let's stay like this for a few more minutes."

"I wonder how the police couldn't find you." He wondered absentmindedly rubbing his head.

"I think there was a bookcase or something hiding the door to the basement."

"I guess that could be true, but what about that recording I was sent?"

"What recording?"

"Oh, yeah. I never explained to you did I? I got a recording from an unknown sender. It was a sound file of you having sex. Your voice was unmistakable, and you even said "I love you." That was why I was so made at you that day."

"I don't know how there could be a recording of that. I have never said that to anyone in my life besides you."

"Not even your parents?"

"Why would I tell them I love them?"

"Because they are your parents."

"So...?" Miyagi cracked a laugh, and Shinobu even smiled, which was rare even normally. As content as they could be after what had happened to them, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day the two took another visit to Izuki's house. Izuki met them at the door with a smile. It was different than the smirk he had wore before. This was a genuine smile and made him appear to be a completely different person. They both wondered what could have changed the troubled individual from yesterday into this bright young man. Daisuke materialized behind him, and Shinobu noted that both were wearing the same clothing from the previous day. Curious.

"Hi, Shinobu. Miyagi."

"I was wondering if you could explain what that recording you sent me was."

"Oh, that? I can't believe you actually fell for that. Really, you must not pay close attention. That was a recording of the two of you." He laughed non-maniacally, probably for the first time in his whole life. Miyagi's eyes bugged out of his head, and Shinobu jabbed him with his elbow muttering something about "stupid old man." They all laughed. After arranging for the return of Shinobu's belongings, Miyagi thanked them before taking their leave.

"Shinobu, the dean was really worried about you, you know?"

"He was?"

"Yeah, he's going to want to know what happened to you. There's no way to explain this without telling him about us."

"Good. I finally feel like getting all my secrets off my chest. Speaking of, do you want to know one of my secrets?"

"Shoot."

"I lied when I told you that I had had sex before you."

"I already knew that, brat." Chuckling they kissed each other sweetly.


End file.
